Mugsy Baloney
(DLC) |artist = Charleston |year = 1924 |dlc = February 15, 2012 (JD3) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 each (JD2) 5 each (JD3/''JDBO'') 2 each (Remake) |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JDU 1A: Purple 1B: Blue-Violet 2A: Light Ochre 2B: Copper Brown |pc = / / (Remake) |gc = Royal Blue/Pink / (Remake) |pictos= 40 (P1) 36 (P2) 32 (JD3/''JDBO''/''NOW'') |dura= 2:15 |kcal= 15 |nowc = MugsyBaloney |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesser (P1) Nicolas Huchard (P2) }} "Mugsy Baloney" by Charleston is featured on , (as a downloadable track), , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a woman with short orange hair, a purple feather in her head. She is wearing an orange glove on her left hand, some accessories, a pink Charleston dress, and a pair of melon shoes. P2 P2 is a man with a dark orange and purple hat. He is wearing a purple shirt, a pair of pink suspenders, a striped pink tie, a pair of melon pants, and a pair of white and purple shoes. Remake Both coaches styles remain the same from their original game counterparts (Just Dance 2) in its remake. However, they both had a HD remake. Their faces remain hidden and are lighter in tone. They also have a glowing white outline instead of a glowing purple one. Mugsybaloney coach 1@2x.png|P1 Mugsybaloney coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Mugsybaloney coach 2@2x.png|P2 Mugsybaloney coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background is on a stage with a shiny floor and light reflectors on it to bring more of a Charleston feel. The background in its remake remains the same, just like the coaches in this song. Gold Moves The number of Gold Moves varies in each game: in , there are 4 Gold Moves for each dancer, in and , there are 6 Gold Moves for P1 and 5 Gold Moves for P2, and in the remake, there are 2 Gold Moves for each dancer. Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1): Open your hands quickly. Gold Moves 2 and 4 (P1): Open your hands quickly in the opposite direction. Gold Move 1 (P2): Point to the right. Gold Move 2 and 3 (P2): Point to the left. Gold Move 4 (P2): Stand with your arms down and somewhat a little back. Mugsybaloneyjd2gm1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (P1) Mugsybaloneyjd2gm.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (P1) Mugsybaloneyjd2gm3p2.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 (P2) Mugsybaloneyjd2gm2p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) mugsybaloneyunusedgm.png|Gold Move 4 (P2) Mugsybaloneygm1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 (P1) in-game Mugsybaloneygm2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) in-game Mugsybaloneygm3.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P2) in-game / Gold Moves 1, 2, 4 and 5 (P1)/Gold Moves 1 and 4 (P2): *P1: Open your hands quickly, first to the right and then to the left. *P2: Point to P1 with your right arm above your head. Gold Move 3 (P1)/Gold Move 2 (P2): *P1: Open your arms at P2. *P2: Point to the right. Gold Moves 6 (P1)/Gold Moves 3 and 5 (P2): *P1: Open your arms at P2. *P2: Point to the left. mbjd3gm1&4.PNG|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, and 5 (P1) Gold Moves 1 and 4 (P2) mbjd3gm2.PNG|Gold Move 3 (P1) Gold Move 2 (P2) mbjd3gm3&5.PNG|Gold Move 6 (P1) Gold Moves 3 and 5 (P2) Remake Both Gold Moves (P1): Bend over and put your hands on your knees, then get up and open your arms quickly. Gold Move 1 (P2): Bend over and put your hands on your knees, then get up and point to the right. Gold Move 2 (P2): Bend over and put your hands on your knees, then get up and point to the left. mugsybaloney gm 1 p1.png|Both Gold Moves (P1) mugsybaloney gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) mugsybaloney gm 2 p2.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) Appearances in Mashups Mugsy Baloney ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Promiscuous Trivia *At the start of the Xbox version of the routine, there is a spotlight moving on the background. *The floor reflection on is darker than in . *In Just Dance 3 there are more details, especially on the left and right edges. In Just Dance 3 the place has more light while in Just Dance 2 it seems a bit darker. *In the Just Dance 3 version, P1 has one more Gold Move than P2 as P2's original 4th 'Gold Move '''is not present.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-kUMyZj4LU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVeH55tN2ko This is the first duet to behave like this, followed by ''Worth It's Mashup. *At some points of the choreography, it looks like the programmer recorded it at high speed due to the fact that the coaches move really fast. *The background resembles that of Dynamite. *If you look closely, you can notice the girl's dress is very glitchy and does not have a persistent color: in fact it makes little flashes and sometimes it looks magenta and red with fading effect but other times it looks completely magenta. *In the preview gameplay of Just Dance 2, P1's pictograms have blue arrows that should be used for P2's pictograms. * P2's avatar looks heavily different from the coach: its fedora is red and blue instead of brown and purple, and it wears a red bandana instead of a tie. ** Due to this, the avatar was believed to be for P2 of Wild Wild West for a very long time. *The name of the song may be a word pun and reference to Bugsy Malone, a 1976 British musical gangster film (notable for featuring only child actors) which was set in the early 1920s Chicago.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugsy_Malone *In the square from , the dancers wear completely different color schemes: P1 has got a magenta feather on her hair and a red dress,while P2 Wears an orange hat,a dark pink shirt ,darker suspenders, darker pants and a ligther orange tie, and the background is clearer. ** Besides, their positions are mirrored. Gallery Game Files Mugsy cover jd2.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' Mugsybaloney thumb@2x.jpg|''Mugsy Baloney'' (JD3/''BO''/''GH'' Files) Mugsybaloney.jpg|''Mugsy Baloney'' (Remake) MugsyBaloney Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach mugsybaloney cover@2x.jpg| cover Wildwildwestavatar2.png|P2's avatar on 26.png|P2's avatar on and on later games 20026.png|P2's golden avatar 30026.png|P2's diamond avatar Mugsybaloney-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2mugbal.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' on the menu mugbaljdnmenu.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' on the menu mugbalmenujdu16.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' on the menu (2016) mugbaljdu16load.png| loading screen (2016) mugbaljdu16coach.png| coach selection screen (2016) mugbaljdu16scoring.png| scoring screen (2016) mugbaljdu16gameplay.png| Gameplay (2016) jd17mugbalmenu.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' on the menu (2017) mugbaljdu17load.png| loading screen (2017) mugbaljdu17coach.png| coach selection screen (2017) jd17umugbalscore.png| scoring screen (2017) jd17umugbalgameplay.png| Gameplay (2017) Mugsybaloney menu.png|''Mugsy Baloney'' on the menu (2018) Mugsybaloney load.png| loading screen (2018) Mugsybaloney coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) jd18mugbalscore.png| scoring screen (2018) mugbal18ugameplay.png| Gameplay (2018) Mugsy baloney picto error.png|Pictogram error in the preview Beta Elements mugsy baloney beta pictos 1 2 3.png|Beta pictograms 1, 2 and 3 (P2) mugsy baloney beta pictos 5 6 p1.png|Beta pictograms 4 and 5 (P2) mugsy baloney beta pictos 1 2 3 p2.png|Beta pictograms 1, 2 and 3 (P1) Others Screen Shot 2014-12-30 at 4.47.25 PM.png|Background (Remake) Videos Official Audio Mugsy Baloney (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Mugsy Baloney Mugsy Baloney - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Mugsy Baloney Just Dance 3 Charleston Mugsy Baloney Just Dance Best Of Mugsy Baloney Charleston (Solo) 5* Mugsy Baloney - Charleston - Just Dance Now (720p HD) Mugsy Baloney - Charleston - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance China - Mugsy Baloney - Charleston Just Dance® 2017-Unlimited Mugsy Baloney - Superstar Just Dance 2018 Mugsy Baloney 5 stars superstar Nintendo switch Mugsy Baloney - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Mugsy Baloneyadded Category:Songs Category:1920s Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives